The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed
by TUNSEM
Summary: A series of hetastuck drabbles that include platonic and romantic relationships between homestuck and hetalia characters, mostly human/gakuen au; "Sollux, despite his overwhelming flaws, had some of the best friends a guy could ask for." (summary changes slightly with each new chapter). (T for language)
1. Best Thing - TavrosxBelgium

**A/N: Hi there. It's been a long time since I've uploaded anything here OOPS. Um I've been very much into homestuck and hetalia lately and not only do I love shipping within those two fandoms I love shipping using characters from both. So here have my very first hetastuck drabble. These are probably gonna be short and sweet because I haven't had much inspiration for huge projects. I intend to make this one full of drabbles of different hetastuck pairings so expect more (some romantic, some platonic). I don't know how Tavros/Belgium came to me but I've liked it for a while so here you go. I was listening to Never Knew I needed while writing this hence the ending.**

* * *

He wasn't your everyday run of the mill kind of kid, one of the many things Emmalina Van Wubbell loved about him. While he came off as shy and maybe a little uncertain, Emma knew that deep down he was the strongest person she had ever met. While others felt pity for him, Emma felt admiration because every day he came to school without fear.

Tavros Nitram. He was paralyzed from the waist down and rode around in a wheelchair. He was always very sweet and kind to people, though some would pick on and tease him.

Emma remembered it was Antonio who formally introduced her to the boy with the mohawk, and ever since she had been a different person. Now whenever she saw him there were butterflies in her tummy and a blush on her face, though he never seemed to notice. She learned as much as she could about him from his secret love of fairies to his silly rapping sessions with Gamzee. Everything about him was poetic and beautiful and Emma had never been more in love in her high school days.

She had been the one to first confess her feelings as she walked alongside him one afternoon on their way home (he had lived right around the corner from her). She recollected the flustered expression on his face and nervous stuttering as he processed what she had said.

And when she kissed him for the first time it was like magic. There was nothing wrong in the world because she had fallen in love with the sweetest man and he had reciprocated her feelings.

Even better was that her brothers approved (although admittedly Lars was happy so long as it wasn't Antonio).

Tavros ended up being the best thing she never knew she needed.


	2. I'm Here - NorwayxAradia

If Lukas Bondevik ever showed much interest, romantically or otherwise towards someone else, it was usually difficult to pick up on. His usually neutral face held very little emotions, save for maybe irritation, or maybe even a sarcastic connotation with them. In short, his face could be as stoic as a rock.

But at times even his - obnoxious and oblivious - friend, Mathias, would notice his wandering eye. Though Mathias could never place who it was that had caught Lukas' attention. Whenever he questioned him about it the conversation would always end the same.

"Come on, Lukas. Just tell me who it is, I can keep a secret!"

"That's good one, Mathias."

"I'm serious, man!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Get to class."

"But-!"

Lukas would refuse to respond after that point. He didn't need anyone in his business, especially not Mathias of all people. Besides, addressing these feelings that were hidden deep within his heart were better left there. She wouldn't look at him in that way, not while she still had very strong feelings for her best friend.

After school Lukas sat in his car as he waited for it to warm up. He happened to look up and his attention was grabbed by the girl with the poofiest hair he had ever seen. Her smile was bright and carefree and beautiful. Aradia Megido. He had spoken with her on numerous occasions and she was one of the very few people who could get him to genuinely smile.

Unfortunately the moment of bliss just stealing a glance at her was short-lived when he noticed Sollux Captor next to her, sharing a scarf as they walked home. From what he understood, they were childhood friends and most suspected them of dating (though the only thing that was confirmed were Aradia's feelings for Sollux).

Lukas sighed and started up his car, and drove home.

-0-0-

It was months later when Lukas found a heartbroken Aradia in his arms on the rooftop after school. It wasn't the moment he had been hoping for, because circumstance was a bitch.

Apparently Sollux had become enamored with Feferi Peixes, leaving poor Aradia heartbroken and hollow. He felt terrible as he placed his chin on top of her head, and stroked her long hair comfortingly. It almost felt like he had been the rejected one despite never even speaking up about his feelings.

Her sniffles and hiccups were dying down some and whispered. "It'll be okay, Aradia. I'm here for you."

Her response was sad and forced out through a series of stutters. "Thank you, Lukas."

* * *

**A/N: Welp didn't take long for me to write up the second drabble. A friend of mine gave me a few pairings that she really liked and I got excited so I just started drabbling them. Enjoy my Norway/Aradia drabble. I was listening to Broadway Aradia songs hence the sad feel to this one.**


	3. Red - SpainxKarkat

What is there to say about Antonio? He's obnoxiously cheerful, annoying, stupid, and spacey. Basically he wasn't all there and at times that infuriated Karkat to no end. Especially since he and his other two obnoxious friends (Gilbert and Francis) seemed to love hanging out with Gamzee. There was pretty much no escape from the 'Bad Touch Trio' as they called themselves. Karkat preferred to call them the 'Stupid Fuckass Trio'.

Despite the constant insults thrown at him from Karkat, Antonio never really seem fazed and for a long time this puzzled Karkat.

That is, until he met Antonio's good friend Lovino Vargas.

The insults that Lovino hurled at the Spaniard could give Karkat a run for his money, so it was no wonder that Antonio didn't seem affected no matter how harsh Karkat was. Though somehow, this made him feel a little disheartened but he couldn't place why.

Maybe it was jealousy. He didn't want to admit to that though, especially not after he and Lovino had formed an insult-ridden friendship of sorts. Besides, Karkat had too much pride.

* * *

Soon enough Karkat found himself spending more and more time with Antonio without even realizing it at first. It was nice. Even though Karkat didn't seem to be enjoying his time with the other, they had been some of his happiest memories.

Then one afternoon, hanging out after school, Karkat got so swept up in the moment and kissed Antonio.

Then realization set in.

"Uh...! Shit that was really stupid! I'm so fucking stupid. Damn it. I'll leave now before I make an even bigger ass of myself."

And just like that Karkat took off, leaving a dumbfounded Antonio behind. It wasn't until the next morning at school that they saw each other. Karkat did his best to avoid contact with him, but Antonio cut him off in the hallway, smiling. "Kar, you never gave me a chance to react yesterday." He chuckled, sounding as sweet and carefree as ever.

"Look I know you don't want a fuckup of a friend anymore, so I'll just-" Karkat was cut off when Antonio leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

"You talk too much, amigo."

Karkat was the brightest shade of red you'd ever seen.

**A/N: Took me a while to find the muse for this one but I really like the pairing. Unfortunately I think this one kind of bombed. 8I I'm not pleased with this drabble woops. Hopefully my friend SJ, who requested it, will like it anyway. Enjoy and expect more to come.**


	4. Bonds - Sollux&Hong Kong

There are many types of relationships in the world, some romantic, some filled with passion, and others that are platonic. Every one of them is beautiful in their own right, but sometimes the most innocent are the most beautiful.

Sollux, despite his overwhelming flaws, had some of the best friends a guy could ask for. Admittedly Karkat could be a bit much but he was always looking out for him, and he was truly caring despite his angry exterior. And then there was Aradia, who had been his friend since he couldn't even remember. He did have a bit of a crush on her, but nah she'd never return those feelings.

But there was another good friend of his, someone he had only met recently, yet they had hit it off so well. At times it was like they'd known each other forever. Li Xiao Chun. They had met when Aradia introduced him to Xiao Mei's group of friends.

The two quickly bonded over their mutual love of video games and technology. It was odd having him around, but Li somehow kept him calm. Maybe it was because of his humor, or maybe it was something else.

-0-0-

"Aaauuuggghhhh!"

"Dude, like chill out."

"But I-!"

Li placed his hand on Sollux's head and looked him in the eyes. "Calm down, man. You'll like, feel a lot better if you breathe and like talk through it."

Sollux breathed heavily and looked away. "...Fine."

"Good. Now like, what happened?" Li let go of his head and sat beside his friend, so he could listen to him better.

Sollux prattled on about how Eridan had seriously pissed him off this time. While he did flare up and start cursing and almost yelling, he was a lot better than when he walked in the door. Once everything was said and done, Li smiled, joked a bit with him and handed him a controller so that Sollux could take his anger out on the little monsters on the screen, while Li made some dim sum.

He still didn't understand what it was about their friendship, but Sollux was just happy to have someone around. Someone he could really relate to.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I finally managed to crank out another one of these. My friend ko suggested a broship between Sollux and Hong Kong and I just kind of had to jump on that idea, but I really didn't have anything for a story for a long while. Finally I just opened a document and started writing. I hope you enjoy it. I can picture them being Moirails ngl.**


End file.
